Spotlight: Nightscream
by ultraguy7x
Summary: Set in the IDW comic-verse. They left him for dead, killed all those he cared about, and now he wants revenge. And is willing to wipe out the whole Decepticon army to do it.


**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**I came up with this idea after reading some IDW comics and then watching DotM, and I wondered what would movie prime think of the other Primes? I mean letting Megatron go ALL the time.**

**And I hope the die hard fans will like the fact that I dug up some of the obscure G1 comics characters. **

**Enjoy.**

**Spotlight: Nightscream**

My name is Nightscream. Right now as my ship, The Hunter, floats behind the moon of Earth, I ponder to myself: What will they think of my actions? Brave, heroic, the ideal Autobot? Or dangerous, psychotic, the future Decepticon leader worthy? I wonder.

It all started twelve stellar cycles ago. So short and yet so long. My team; Grand Slam, Wing Blade, Clocker, Breaker, Rain Dance, and I were stationed on an out post on the planet called Jupiter.

Rain Dance was my best friend, she was kind and gentle. She thought that nobody, not even the Decepticons were truly evil. She was very close to me, and I was close to her. Clocker was a good friend of mine and a great medic. Wing Blade, although he was a little selfish and was kinda vane he was still a good bot. Breaker was the smart guy on our team, he was one of Preceptor's best students. And then Grand Slam, our leader, was one of the toughest bots you'd would've ever seen. He was so tough the wreckers wanted him on their team!

We had only been on the base for a few Quartexes…. But that's when they came. The Decepticons. It happened so fast, their ship bombed the base, killing Wing Blade. We ran, firing back with what weapons we had, but then they sent out their flyers. They dropped bombs on us and we ran as fast as we could, but Breaker tripped and BOOM! No more Breaker.

The explosion had sent Clocker in the sky, where they ripped him apart with they're speed and his servos, head, torso, and everything else rained on us. Grand Slam hid us, he yelled 'Okay you fraggers! You want some Autobot? Come at me!" The gunfire from their ship vaporized him.

Rain Dance was scared, so was I. We were captured and tortured, for several cycles. Rain Dance was traumatized to the point where she was begging for them to kill her, they obliged. I was alone.

I screamed and cursed at them, vowing to kill any decepticon I saw. They laughed, they ripped my servos off and dumped me into space as they left, lucky for me an Autobot ship arrived.

Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Sunstreaker were the crew who saved me. Wheeljack and Ratchet fixed me up good as new, even gave me a ship they had in the cargo bay.

I told Prowl what happened and described the Cons. "I know them! The fliers are Called Whisper, Storm Cloud, Night Flight, and Tailwind. The others are Detour, Hyper drive, Black Jack, and Road Handler. They have a leader, Gigatron as bad as they come. Kid, you were lucky they dumped you out in space." Said Ironhide, looking grim.

I was feeling like I should stay but Prowl said they had everything they needed and ordered me to report to Autobot command.

I refused and I left the Autobots.

Well, maybe left isn't the right word, I still wear the insignia, but I'm out of contact with most bots these cycles. I became something of a horror story to the decepticons in that short time. But I was alone.

Soon after I left I found a small Con out post on a stable Asteroid. I spared none of them, I killed them all. While there, raiding weapons and Energon, I found a prototype weapon that can vaporize enemies, cybertronian or otherwise…

So I tested it out on a Decepticon out post nearby. The results were not disappointing. I let one live to warn the other Cons, heard he killed himself after he transmitted a warning message on the con's frequency.

I got a message from Ultra Magnus telling me I was becoming a wild card that needed to be stopped after all the destroyed bases he saw. I told him to get over energized and slag himself.

A lot happened in the past few stellar cycles. Thunderwing returning, that whole dead universe thing with Nova Prime, Megatron coming back, bot I'd love to give him one good scar even though he'd most likely would kill me if I fought him, the human's little 'headmaster' thing, the Dynobots returning, reapers, and the thing that got me the most: the decepticons devastating earth.

The humans must've been terrified, from what I've heard they're barley 1/5 our size! Prime stopped Megatron, but didn't kill him. Fool. What will it take for the other Autobots to learn that the Decepticons must be destroyed? Are millions of dead Cybertronians and countless amounts of other species dead not enough to prove that the cons don't deserve another chance?

Apparently not.

I turn around to see my captive, Wasp. A con I took captive after I destroyed another con base. "Please… Mercy! Wasp sorry scream bot!" "Sorry? Mercy? MERCY? You who don't give mercy now dare to beg for it?" "What…?" "Let me show you." I tell him.

I had downloaded some videos from the human's data nets and entertainment centers and I project them into a hologram. The human city known as New York is under attack in these files. Humans, adults and young, run in fear as explosions ring throughout the city. The humans are vaporized, reduced to piles of white dust and inner frames. Then a con known as Astrotrain erupts from the ground covered in a red substance known as human blood.

I turn it off, and look at Wasp. He doesn't know how to react. "Why did they do it? Why do you do it? The Cons don't have to follow that egomaniac Megatron. Just quit." I tell him.

Then I hear some chatter on the Autobot Human alliance com channel: "Attention all available operatives! This is Seaspray, I've gotta situation! An island off the coast of South America has been taken over by a small group of Decepticons and its Gigatron's team! They have human hostages, requesting back up NOW!"

This is it. The chance I've been waiting for. I stop and look at Nightscream. And I turn off the anti-gravity field he's in. "Go, take an escape pod and go wherever you want." I say, he looks at me in confusion. "Take this mercy, and please, don't waste it."

He doesn't. I watch as he leaves. I don't know why, but I feel alone again.

I get in the CR chamber and prepare for battle. Time for some closure.

I fly down in my jet mode, loaded with every weapon I got from laser dagger to rocket launcher. I see near the island on large human was ships on a large body of liquid. I see Prowl, Jazz, Inferno, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Seaspray and Windcharger on guard, ready for action.

I zoom past them, I hear them shout in surprise, wondering what's going on.

"What the pit was that?" exclaims Inferno. "It was an Autobot, it matches our energy signatures." Says Red Alert, "Well whoever he is, I hope he knows what he's doing." Says Windcharger. "Was that who I think it is?" says Jazz to Prowl. "Yeah, Nightscream. This won't end well."

I land and ready myself, and I hear someone coming. "Yeah, I saw it come down here. I'll check it out. Road Handler out." I hear him coming closer and closer. I take out the whip and ready it.

"There you are! An Autobot! Arrgh!" he screams out as the whip raps around him and he lights up brilliantly and screams in horror as the Energon is sucked out of him and loaded into the handle of the whip, making an Energon bomb.

Road Handler falls to the ground, not dead, just drained of Energon. I take out a gun and make sure he never gets up again.

"Road Handler come in, Road Handler? Damn! No answer." Says Storm Cloud, "An Autobot no doubt. Storm Cloud, Night Flight take care of it!" "You got it boss." Says Night Flight as he and Storm Cloud transform and fly off.

"Detour, Whisper. Get the shuttle ready. I'll take care of our Autobot and human friends outside of the island." "What about our human hostages?" asks Hyper drive, sounding hopeful. "As long as they don't try anything, don't do anything to them." "Awwwww!"

Night Flight and Storm Cloud soar in the sky, heading to the area where Road Handler was attacked. "So, what do you think happened?" "I don't know, let's start bombing." Says Storm Cloud. They start dropping bombs and explosions shake the forrest. Then, Night Flight screams out in horror as a sniper shot zings through him and he falls to the ground followed by a BOOM!

I see Storm Cloud transforms and lands on the ground, "Hey! It's you! That little punk we dumped into space!" "Got it in one." I say. But I feel a pain run through me. I've been shot through the leg. "Slag!" I scream out as I fall down. "Well, that worked out nicely." He says smugly as he approaches me.

"I won't be that easy." I say as I get on my servos and my back placed sonic cannon blows him into a cliff bottom. "Guys! This is Storm Cloud! NF is gone, it's that punk we spared like 12 stellar cycles ago.. !" he screams out as a boulder crushes his head, killing him.

They know I'm here. I hear explosions coming from the end of the island, the Autobots must've engaged them. Makes my job a bit easier.

"Storm Cloud! No…" mutters Detour as he looks over to the remaining members. "Tail Wind, you're with me. Whisper get that ship ready, Gigatron can fly up if he not back in time." Says Detour, taking charge.

"What should we do if we catch this bot?" asks Tail Wind as he leaves with Detour. "Kill him, like we should've done in the first place!"

Later as Detour and Tail Wind continue searching. "We've been searching for nearly an auto-cycle. We should go back." Says Tail Wind. "Quiet! I heard something…" says Detour.

There's silence.

"Okay, let's get out of here." "Thank Xal! I was starting to AHHHHH!" screams Tail Wind as a laser dagger, a BIG laser dagger stabs through his back and to the chest. It then drags him away screaming.

Detour chases after him, but when he catches him, Tail Wind is dead. Nightscream stands covered in Energon, and it looks like Tail Wind didn't go without a fight as Nightscream is covered in new scratches.

Detour smirks, "You killed five of my team kid, congrats." He whips out a chain gun and blasts Nightscream in the front, sending him down a cliff! "Ha! Not so tough after all are ya Auto-brat!" laughs Detour as he approaches the edge.

He sees Nightscream at the bottom, injured badly. "You've got something in ya kid, to bad I'll have to rip it out! You would've been one hell of a con!" Nightscream looks up and throws something. A bomb. It explodes right in Detour's face.

Black Jack sighs as he gets up. "Detours dead, I'm finishing this. Get out of here." "How do you know that?" asks Whisper "Trust me, he's dead and so is Tail Wind. I heard screaming and explosions. My time to shine." He says sinisterly.

I run fast, five down and four to go. Then pain, horrific, searing pain. What's causing it? Then I hear some one coming. I recognize him as Black Jack, the one who experimented on Rain Dance and I.

"You're probably wondering what's happening to you. I install a protocol in all of my victims. It's for when you get out of control, I can… as the humans say 'Put you down like a rabid dog'!"

I get up and slowly walk to him, writhing in pain all the way. "Oh how amusing! You actually think you can stop me in your condition? Bravado in the face of death, how droll." He says, doesn't this guy ever shut off?

I take out a remote and press a button. "What's that?" he asks, and then he is vaporized with a POOF! The remote was for the ship, I activated the vaporizer and after he was reduced to nothing, the pain stopped. I guess the control must've stopped when he went bye-bye.

I run ahead as I hear the ship taking off! I run faster, I arrive at the human village only to see the ship taking off. Then a human female approaches me. I scan her to know her language. "You are the one they spoke of? The one that hunted them?" she asks me, her voice sounds like Rain Dance's. Is this Primus' idea of a bad joke? "Yes, excuse me."

I transform and take off after them. I land on top of the ship and transform. I look down to see their leader Gigatron fighting the Autobots. Jazz punches him in the chest, the Beachcomber jumps on his back; I see Seaspray and Windcharger injured.

"Autobot scum!" yells a voice; I turn around only to be blasted by hyper drive. "You just don't give up you little scrap pile reject!" he screams as he blasts be again with his chain gun. Then I deploy my sonic cannon again and blast him and he goes flying off of the ship, backwards out of sight.

I jump into the ship, only to be blasted four times by Whisper. So I must assume that Black Jack and Hyper Drive failed to destroy you. Oh well." He blasts me again, grazing my Spark chamber.

I punch him hard, he uses his wing to slice me in the shoulder and then round house kick me. Then I get up and punch him so hard he goes flying back into the engine room. I then take out the Energon bomb, courtesy of Road Handler at him. Then I fly out of the ship as the entire back of it explodes!

The ship falls sideways into the island with a loud crash. I land near it to inspect the crash. Then I hear something "You little SLAGGER!" yells a voice. Night Flight. He survived. He blasts me several times, but I take out my blaster and finish him off.

Then I hear an deranged laughing, Hyper Drive! He takes out his chain gun and blasts while laughing. " ahahahahah! UAAHAHAH HhaHAAAHahahahahhahhh! uhuHUA AH HUAAGH HA HA HA AAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAGGHHHAGGHH-ha!" he laughs as he blasts away at me, but I use my sonic cannon one last time, I blast his gun and it explodes and the shrapnel tears him apart, impaling his spark as well.

He looks at the Energon pouring out of his chest plate. "Bull's-eye." He says with a smirk, whatever the pit bull's eye means, as he dies. I look at myself. Energy levels at 8.3/100%. I can't let it end now! Gigatron must be stopped.

I transform and fly to the place where I saw the Autobots and humans fighting him. I see Inferno, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Prowl, and Jazz facing him. "You're little rouge might've destroyed my team, but you don't have the chrome bearings to do what is necessary to stop me." He boasts. "They don't, but I do." I declare, I land between him and the Autobots.

"Nightscream!" cries Prowl. "Nightscream? Hmm… Oh yes! That was you along with that femmebot we captured. Black Jack had some fun torturing her, her screams were so wonderful I had him record them, want to hear?" he says, sounding like he enjoys every minute of this. Then he plays something.

The screams of Rain Dance. They were terrible, she was screaming for me, begging me to help her, or for them to stop whatever sick thing they were doing to her. "Gigatron stop! You don't know what past horrors will bring out in some bots!" yells Beachcomber.

"And why are you so concerned all of a…" I slash his chest with my laser dagger. He looks at me calmly then, tastes his own Energon. "That was the first time in centuries anyone has hurt me. Well, you have my attention." "Good." I say and I transform and fly back into the island and he transforms and follows me.

I lure him close and close to the spot where I want the ship to cripple him enough so I can finish him off but then he blasts me right in the wings! I go flying to the ground, transforming in time. I skip, then hit a tree.

He transforms and slowly come towards me. "Say hello my comrades when you get to the pit." He says. I'm finished, done with. He's won.

"ARRGH!" he screams out as he is blasted in the back. He turns around. "WHO DARES?" he screams, I look over to see Wasp!

"Wasp?" "Yes. Wasp, Scream-bot show Wasp the horrors of what we Decepticons have done. Wasp switched sides." He says. I smile, looks like my act of mercy wasn't wasted. "You turned on the Decepticon cause? TRAITOR!" he screams he jumps Wasp. "Go! Wasp will hold him off!" and I run. Wasp just sacrificed his spark to save me!

I run as fast as I can, then I hear Wasp screaming. He's dead. I won't let him die in vein. I see the area where the ship can cripple Gigatron! I'm almost there! Then boom. I've been shot in the back.

I fall down. Then I'm slashed across the back, and my foot is shot off. "I'll start over!" Gigatron screams while picking me up and punching me. "I can get a new team and return! But you won't return you pathetic little grease stain!" he rants as he takes out a sword and slashes me across the chest and tries to impale my head, but I move back, but he shatters my optic.

He throws me right into the target zone, I take out the remote press the button, then crawl as fast as I can as he runs at me, then BOOOM! He screams out in pain as he is blasted by my ship's heavy cannons. He drops his sword, I jump and grab it and lop his head off.

Then to finish him off, I tear into his chest and rip out his spark and watch as it extinguishes.

I did it. Energy levels at 0.4/100% I'm done for. Finished I fall down. Well, it wasn't a total loss. I killed nine decepticon menaces and I learned something. Rain Dance was right. There is good in every body, that's why Optimus Prime never kills Megatron when he has the chance. He hopes that there is some good inside of Megatron, probably not, but there is hope.

I hear a voice calling to me. "Nightscream, come to me my friend." I turn my head to see Rain Dance!

I feel as if I won't be needing my body any more, so I leave it. I don't understand how easy it was, it just was. "Rain Dance, how is this possible?" "Come with me and I'll show you." She says smiling.

I not alone anymore. And I feel like I won't be ever again.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.**


End file.
